1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink set for ink-jet recording, a recording unit, an ink-jet recording apparatus and an ink-jet recording method.
2. Related Art
The ink-jet recording method is a method of printing by flying and attaching droplets of an ink composition onto a recording medium such as paper. This method can print images of high-resolution and high-quality at a high speed using a relatively inexpensive apparatus.
In recent years, the ink-jet recording method has been applied to form color images using color inks. For example, multi-color images are formed with a set of three color inks of yellow, magenta and cyan; a four-color ink set with additional black ink; and further a six-color ink set containing two additional inks with the same magenta or cyan hue but with different in coloring power. Meanwhile, recently, inks containing water-insoluble coloring materials such as pigments have become in use according to increasing requirements for improved fastness such as light fastness of images formed by an ink-jet printer, especially by a large ink-jet printer such as a plotter.